Blade the Hedgehog: Book one: The Beginning
by Baxter the Cat
Summary: This is the start of the tale of a legendary hegdehog.
1. Enter Blade

Hey, Baxter the Cat here to introduce you to a trilogy! I already have the second part at least a third finish and I decided to make a beginning to it all! Disclaimer (I'm only doing this once for the whole thing.): No one but the OCs belong to me, SEGA owns the rest but the storyline. Enjoy!

50 years ago, in a space station code named ARK, a scientist was smiling in his success. This scientist's name was Professor Gerald Robotnik.

Gerald: I've finally done it! I have created the Ultimate lifeform. He will hold the key to curing my granddaughter's terminal illness.

?: Grandfather, what's in the other tank?

Gerald: Ah Maria, I see you are awake. We are also in the process of creating the Perfect lifeform. As for the Ultimate lifeform, we shall call him Shadow.

Maria: That's a wonderful name. What about his brother?

Gerald: Brother?

Maria: Yes, he is Shadow's brother. He was made with the same DNA, right?

Gerald: Yes, that's correct! We did infuse the same blood into to him. There is also something else in his DNA.

Maria: Huh, what may that be?

Gerald: I was researching the Chaos Emeralds and discovered that there is another emerald than the seven. It is called the Master Emerald. I took a little bit of the power and infused it in the Perfect lifeform.

Maria: I know that Shadow and his brother will be used for a good cause like all of your other inventions.

_A few months later…_

?: _*…where am I … why can't I move?*_

Scientist #1: Let's just face it, Project Blade was a failure! He didn't wake up a at the expected time like Project Shadow.

Scientist #2: Everything happens at a different time, just be a little more patient.

?: _*Blade …is that my name?*_

Scientist #2: His brainwaves are above normal.

Scientist #1: Hmm…very interesting.

?: _*If I can just open my eyes…*_

When the Perfect lifeform opened his eyes, he saw three things; a human girl with blond hair and blue dress, a black and red hedgehog, and light.

Maria: Shadow, Grandfather look! Blade finally woke up.

Shadow: So he is my brother…

Just then Shadow heard a voice from in his head that sounded like "can't breathe".

Shadow: Maria, I don't know why but I think we should let him out now.

Maria: Maybe you're right Shadow.

After Blade was released…

Scientist #1: Welcome to the world Project Blade, better late than never.

Blade: What is this place?

Shadow: This is the space colony ARK.

Blade: ARK…

Scientist #2: Now if you don't mind, it's time to test your strength.

Blade: Test my strength?

Scientist #1: Yes, you against Project Shadow.

Maria: Why does he have to, he just woke up!

Scientist #2: Sorry Ms. Robotnik, but it has to be done.

Blade and Shadow were lead to a stadium in the center of the ARK. The stadium was setup with reinforced steel to keep the damage to a minimum.

Shadow: don't worry Maria, I'll try not to hurt him.

Maria: I know Shadow but please be careful.

Scientist #1: Are you two ready?

Shadow: Ready.

Blade: Ready.

Scientist #1: Now go!

Now the battle of brothers begins, will Blade control his power? Can Shadow match his brother? Find out soon.

Sorry if this didn't come out as good as I hoped it did but don't worry I can get better and I will. Please review.


	2. Ultimate vs Perfect

_Ultimate vs. Perfect_

Rival Fight #1: Shadow

Shadow: Let's make this worth our time.

Blade: Got it.

_Go!_

Shadow and Blade raced to the center of the stage while collecting rings to raise their power.

Shadow: Try to dodge this, Chaos Spear!

Yellow spear-like bolts shot at Blade with incredible force and hit their mark. When the smoke cleared, Blade was standing in the center of the arena with a shadow over his eyes.

Shadow: Blade, are you okay?

Blade: …I won't lose that easily…I WON'T LOSE!

As Blade yelled he was surrounded by dark energy and his fur went from grey to black.

Blade: Form: Dark Form

Blade: I'm not gonna lose to you! I'll NEVER lose to YOU!

Shadow: Blade control yourself, this is only training!

Gerald: It is just as I feared; he can't control his power yet. Shadow, you need to defeat him quickly.

Shadow: Yes professor. Chaos Control!

Time slowed down to a stop as Blade charged at Shadow. Everything was frozen in time. Shadow took this to his advantage to charge his power for a stronger attack.

Shadow: This has to work… Chaos Spear!

The spears hit their mark as time was returning to normal speed. An explosion filled the arena and almost destroyed the protective glass. As the smoke cleared, Shadow walked out of the arena with a knocked out Blade.

_Mission Cleared!_

_Enemy Bonus: 3000_

_Time Bonus: 3000_

_Total: 6000_

_Rank: E_

Shadow: Damn, I need to try harder…

_A few hours later…_

Gerald: I've been preparing for something like this.

Shadow: And how is that, professor?

Gerald: I have created a weapon, a sword to be exact, that will help to keep his power under control. It is called the Dark Sword.

Maria: Grandfather, I think I'll go to bed. Shadow, can you keep an eye on Blade for a while?

Shadow: Yes I will Maria.

Maria: Thank you Shadow.

_In the recovery room…_

Blade: *…What happened?...*

Professor #1: Blade is at 60% and rising.

Medic: He should be done in 30 minutes or less.

Blade: *… Damn, I let my power control me… I can't let that happen anymore.*

Medic: His healing is incredible; he's already at 90%.

Gerald: You can release him now.

Blade: Hey Gerald, I'm sorry for losing my cool…

Gerald: Don't worry Blade; I have a special item here for you.

Blade: Really, what is it?

Gerald: It's called the Dark Sword, and it's all yours. It will help you keep your powers in check. It's made of a refined meteor that we found a few weeks ago.

Item obtained: Dark Sword

Blade: Sure this might help me with my powers, but I still need to control it.

Shadow: The training room is always open if you want to use it, remember that.

Blade: I'll remember Shadow…

Blade has a new weapon and needs a lot of training. How will this turn out? Find out next time.


	3. Notice

_To those of you who like this fanfic:_

I might continue this one if no one threatens to have me reported for my way of writing. The wait may take a while for me to recapture the lost pieces of the fanfic _*Damn Dog…*_ so please be patient!


End file.
